1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and computer program product to perform digital orthodontics at one or more sites.
2. Background
Orthodontics is a specialty of dentistry that is concerned with improvement of the general appearance of a patient's teeth and also the correction of malocclusions, crookedness and other flaws of the teeth. Orthodontic braces are devices that are placed on a patient's teeth by a dental practitioner. Often, such orthodontic braces are periodically adjusted by the dental practitioner to help align and straighten the teeth. Treatment by the dental practitioner may help in repositioning the teeth to correct flaws and improve the general appearance of the patient.
The dental practitioner may take impressions and capture X-ray images of the teeth and the surrounding skeletal structure. The X-ray images may be generated via digital radiography in which a digital image capture device is used for recording the X-ray images, and subsequently the X-ray images are saved as digital files. The X-ray images may include panoramic X-rays and cephalometric X-rays. The panoramic X-rays may show the relative positions of the teeth over the upper jaw and the lower jaw. The cephalometric X-rays may show the skeletal relationships associated with the teeth in different views of the head. The cephalometric X-ray may also provide information about various angles and relationships associated with the teeth and the surrounding facial skeletal structure. Cephalometric analysis is the study of the dental and skeletal relationships in the head. Cephalometric software may used to help calculate the angles and measurements for cephalometric analysis from the digital cephalometric X-rays.
Cone beam computed tomography (CBCT) involves the use of a rotating CBCT scanner, combined with a digital computer, to obtain images of the teeth and surrounding bone structure, soft tissue, muscle, blood vessels, etc. CBCT may be used in a dental practitioner's office to generate cross sectional images of teeth and the surrounding bone structure, soft tissue, muscle, blood vessels, etc. During a CBCT scan, the CBCT scanner rotates around the patient's head and may obtain hundreds of distinct CBCT images. The scanning software collects and analyzes the CBCT images to generate three-dimensional anatomical data. The three-dimensional anatomical data can then be manipulated and visualized with specialized software to allow for cephalometric analysis of the CBCT images.
A dental practitioner may write a prescription based on an analysis of the impression of the teeth, the X-ray images, the CBCT images, etc. While performing the analysis the dental practitioner may use software for cephalometric analysis of the CBCT images, the panoramic X-rays, and the cephalometric X-rays.
The prescription written by the dental practitioner may be used to manufacture an orthodontic brace. In a traditional orthodontic brace, wires interact with brackets to move teeth to a desired position. Periodic adjustments are needed to the orthodontic brace for satisfactory completion of treatment. Other methods that use clear removable plastic aligners that level and align teeth may also be used by certain dental practitioners.